


Don't Try This At Home Kids

by magentam, sabasama



Series: Road-Trip AU [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Unsafe driving, roadtrip au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4012195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magentam/pseuds/magentam, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabasama/pseuds/sabasama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boyfriends decide to take a road-trip. Shenanigans ensue. Rated T for language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Try This At Home Kids

“Oi, would you mind lowering the music? Haru’s trying to sleep back here.”

 

Seijuuro registers his seat shifting slightly (probably from a half-assed kick) and the grumbled complaint from the backseat with an amused grunt. They’re all in Sei’s tattered Toyota, going God-knows-where, on a sunny, midsummer evening. Beside him, he hears his boyfriend, Sousuke, scoff and twist to turn around in his seat.

 

“Nah, he’s not sleeping – watch this,” Sousuke smirks and cups a hand around his mouth before conspiratorially whispering: “Nanase, I hate you.”

 

There’s the creaking of old leather of the backseat shifting slightly and a muffled, “Fuck you, Yamazaki.”

 

“Haru!"

 

Sousuke flops back in his seat with an amused huff as Sei barks with laughter. In the back, Rin’s fighting back a smile and playfully ruffling Haru’s already mussed hair, grumbling something about playing nice while Haru just snuggles further into his lap.

 

In the midst of catching his breath, Seijuuro’s nudging Sousuke. “Hey, hey, careful babe! Don’t wanna upset jaws back there!”

 

“What was that?!” Rin’s growling above him, and the vibrations of his voice would be lulling Haru back to sleep if it weren’t for the yelling.

 

“Shut up already…”

 

“Right, Sei, chill; the baby needs his nap time,” Sousuke reprimands his boyfriend with a mockingly serious tone and an equally preposterously straight face. He’s about to break out in a little smug grin and turn around to catch the look on the aforementioned baby’s face, but a violent knock to the back of his seat has Sousuke jerking forward with barely any time to catch himself on the dusty dash before slamming face first into it.

 

Sei jumps a little in his seat, side-eyeing Sousuke a little worriedly and Rin’s in the back sniggering with a content and smug Haru snuggling back into a comfortable curl in Rin’s lap.

 

Beside Seijuuro, Sousuke’s straightening up stiffly and a deadly aura seems to have engulfed him as he slowly twists in his seat.

 

Haru cracks an eye open, curious as to why the interior of the car is suddenly and eerily quiet. He makes eye contact with a very angry looking Sousuke, and stares back with an equally blank gaze.

 

“I see fish-boy here is working on his kick-off…”

 

…

 

Only a split second later of more charged silence, and Sousuke’s lunging over the middle console, making a grab for the complacent Haru curled lazily in Rin’s lap.

 

Rin, previously choking back his laughter, is now stuck in the crossfire, desperately trying to pull the “raging idiots” off of each other.

 

Unbeknownst to everyone else, Seijuuro in the front is having trouble steering and observing the road safely as his boyfriend’s ass keeps knocking into his right arm and the yelling is increasing in volume.

 

“Hey, guys! Chill! Trying to drive here! Safely! Without killing anyone! Including, and especially, myself!”

 

Seijuuro’s attempt to keep everything under control goes unheeded and his brow furrows into a vexed and irritated scowl.

 

He takes one huge breath, checks all the mirrors and tightens his hold on the steering wheel, one hand on nine o’clock and the other on two.

 

…

 

The car swerves off to the right unexpectedly and Sousuke’s face slams into his headrest while Haru slides down to the door and Rin topples over him with a strangled yelp as the car comes to an abrupt stop.

 

Everyone’s straightening up and rubbing some part of their abused body and someone’s sourly complaining: “What the fuck was that!"

 

“ _That_ was you bunch of idiots shutting up!” Seijuuro whirls around in his seat to glare them all down. “Sit your asses down properly and use your inside fucking voices!”

 

Everyone goes ramrod straight. Rin tries to nervously laugh it off to ease the mood, but he just “eep”s when Seijuuro’s glare gets tacked on him.

 

The boys straighten up; Sousuke gets back in his seat and clicks the seatbelt on, Rin pushes back his hair with shaky hands while grumbling and scoots back into his spot, and even Haru sits up straight (before leaning his head on Rin’s shoulder and snuggling into his side).

 

…

 

“Not gonna lie, that _was_ a pretty solid kick… For a weak-ass kicker like you.”

 

This time, it’s Haru that lunges forward with the swiftness of a flexible cat.

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously you can blame Maggie for all of this. This was really fun to write and I wish I could have added more, tbh. Kudos and comments greatly appreciated! Thanks for stoppin' by.


End file.
